ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Top 3 Worst Gameplay Killers of Vilgax Attacks
Alright another Top something blog by Alanomaly. Woopdy-freakin-doo. This list will be the top 3 gameplay killers of Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. Yes, not every Ben 10 video game is perfect, none are even close, but this one has such a good plot but these 3 parts of gameplay kills it for me, so I'm making this one first and I might make this for the other games, aside from OV2 and Rise of Hex cause I never played them. Anyways, here we go. Top 3 Worst Gameplay Killers of Vilgax Attacks Cheats Now, if you're gonna use cheats, (and believe me, if it weren't for cheats, I'd never make it through this game) you want them to be enabled the entire time, right? Well, if that's the case, cheats in this game are not for you! Primus (getting all aliens after losing them) stays. But guess what. Everythingproof and Generator don't. You know what they do? They disable after each level. What's the point? NO OTHER Ben 10 game does that, probably cause all the others know better. And also, if you fall off a ledge like in Anur Pheatos and the Null Void, Generator disables. Again, WHAT'S THE POINT?! If you put cheat codes into your game, they should at least be enabled the entire time. Powers Alright. You'd think that Cannonbolt could knock down a stone wall, right? LOLNOPE. Only Ewmungousbore has the superstrength to knock down these stone walls that always get in your way! Can't Echo Echo put a clone on this platform then walk through the door on Terradino, or can't Jetray, who can access HYPERSPACE, open the door then sleep through, or can't Big Chill phase through it, or Goop slip through it, or Cannonbolt bust through it? LOLNOPE. The only way you can get through this is to walk so slowly with Ewmungousbore pushing a crate and putting it on the platform so you can make your way to Charmcaster's demise! Null Void rocks in your way? Anur Pheatos pulling shenanigans? Need to fly to the top of a building on Encephalonus IV? Here we are with these vents that can push your winged aliens up to where they need to go! But wait, can't these aliens fly on their own upward- NO. THEY CAN NOT. THEY ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO GLIDE. Wanna know exactly what I'm getting at here? YOU DON'T HAVE FULL ABILITIES, THE FLIGHT ONE BEING THE MOST ANNOYING. This has been a problem ever since flying aliens (same two, I might add) got put into Ben 10 games. Can fly up PERFECTLY FINE IN THE SHOW, but once you need to fly up in the game, YOU NEED A STUPID VENT TO PUSH THEM UP RATHER THAN THEM USING THE ABILITY TO FLY UP THAT THEY HAVE. Aliens This isn't about only having 10, I'm fine with that. No, this is about not being able to transform BETWEEN aliens. Don't give me the excuse of "Oh, Ben couldn't transform between them at this point in Alien Force!" Please. This had Zs'Skayr, who didn't reappear until Ghost Town, which was Season 3, which was after Ben could transform between them. Oh, what's that? DS gets to do it? OH, RIGHT, CAUSE DS IS THE BEST THING EVER AND IT SHOULD GET ALL THE GOOD STUFF. At least Cosmic Destruction did a good job on making DS players of the game not have good stuff, can't even play as the Ultimates and the exclusive aliens are on Xbox and Playstation. This game lets them transform between aliens, but you know what happens on the console? blasts diamonds as Echo Echo, runs into wall, transforms back to Ben, EWMUNGOUSBORE, breaks wall How in any way is that fair? No way. Exactly. Poll Do you agree with my list? Yes Cheats Powers Aliens Cheats and Powers Aliens and Powers, Cheats are bad! Aliens and Cheats No Category:Blog posts